


Bring Out Your Dead

by elephantems



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantems/pseuds/elephantems
Summary: When Angela arrives at work, she witnesses the start of a zombie apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Googled how to perform an autopsy, I'm sorry if it's inaccurate, I'm not a Doctor.  
> Please feel free to correct me on anything I may have got wrong but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> :D

The job Angela had been given today was to perform an autopsy on a man who had died in the hospital a day prior. The man had been in his thirties, coming into Accident and Emergency complaining of a headache and chest pains. On his way to see the doctor on duty, the man had collapsed and after several rounds of cardiopulmonary resuscitation and multiple shocks from a defibrillator in an attempt to restart his heart, he was pronounced dead. The Doctor had taken a day’s holiday yesterday to spend it with Fareeha. This morning when she’d been told what happened, she’d reluctantly agreed to perform the autopsy.

Angela hated the morgue. It reminded her of every person she’d lost on the operating table and everything she was trying to prevent through her research but she knew this had to be done. She took a deep breath to calm herself before walking to the stairwell and began her decent into the depths of the hospital building. The temperature steadily dropped the further she walked. It had to be kept cool down here. Angela wasn’t exactly a stranger to the cold what with her being from Switzerland but the constant chill had her pulling her lab coat a little closer around her body.

The man was already lead out on the dissection table when she arrived. Angela quickly thanked the morgue technician before tying an apron over her coat, covering her mouth with a surgical mask and her hands with a pair of gloves that came up to her elbows. The external examination had been completed yesterday and for this Angela was grateful. Checking that the body block was in place and the man’s chest was pushed upwards, Angela picked up her scalpel and carefully drew two neat lines, one from each shoulder until they met on his sternum. She finished opening up his chest by making a third incision from the point of the meeting point of the first two, running down to his hips. 

Once the ribcage was exposed, Angela picked up her saw and carefully cut away at the bone. She cut through every rib and finally the sternum before lifting the chest plate out of the body, giving Angela access to his internal organs. A few cuts later and these were also free. Angela placed her hands under them and lifted them all out in one go, turning to place the mass of innards on a metal tray for further inspection. She began separating the heart from the lungs when she heard a deep groan behind her.

Angela froze.

She was the only person in this room and knew for a fact that that noise didn’t come from her. But that would only leave the man on the dissection table. The _dead_ man… whose heart and lungs were currently separated out on the tray in front of her. Placing her scalpel down, Angela slowly turned back to the man behind her. His chest was now empty, there was no way possible that he could have made that sound. She moved her gaze to his face where his eyelids were beginning to flutter and to Angela’s horror, his eyes opened and fixed onto hers, the look of a glare gracing his face. Suddenly, his arm shot up and clutched onto Angela’s throat, tightening his grip when she tried to pull away. Her right hand latched onto his, attempting to remove it whilst her left fumbled about and grabbed the nearest thing she could which luckily happened to be her electric saw. Pressing the on switch, the blade burst into life. As quick as she could, Angela raised the saw and pressed it into the flesh of the wrist. The man let out a cry as bone splintered and skin tore apart, blood starting to drip down Angela’s front as the hand came away from his arm. She turned the saw off and stumbled away from the man, throwing his hand away from her throat and onto the floor. 

Another sound started to reach her ears. The sound of banging on metal. Angela watched, frozen to the spot as the doors to the occupied cold chambers began to open and more supposedly dead people crawled out of them and into the room. The man she’d been working on sat up, his chest still open and swung his feet onto the floor, standing up and attempting to move after her. He was slow but Angela knew if she didn’t move now, she’d be dead in a matter of minutes. Angela’s eyes swept around the room trying to assess the situation. There were currently eight dead people who were very much alive, moaning and shuffling their feet towards her, arms extended as if they intended to grab her which Angela thought after her earlier encounter was probably their intention. She needed to get out of here, the only problem being that the only door was opposite her and she’d been backed into a corner, she wasn’t getting out of here without a fight and in order to fight, she’d need a weapon. Her electric saw was out of the question, the lead would never reach to the door, her scalpel too small to do much damage. That left only one other option, the mop which was leant against the wall to her left. 

With a quick lunge, Angela grabbed it. Oh how she wished Fareeha was here with her right now, she’d know exactly what to do but unfortunately she wasn’t and that meant that Angela had to think for herself and with Angela being a pacifist, her decisions in fighting situations weren’t always that good. Flipping the mop in her hands so that the handle end was pointing towards her oncoming attackers, she did the only thing she thought possible. Angela took a deep breath and ran into the group, using her mop to hit them out of her way. After ducking a hand to the face and sweeping one off their feet, she made it to the door. Angela didn’t look back, just shut the door and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Angela didn’t stop until she arrived at the ground floor, bursting through the doors and barring them shut with her mop. She quickly backed away from the door and straight into a pair of arms which closed around her shoulders. The doctor immediately broke the grip and jumped away, turning around with her fist raised, but instantly lowered it when she saw who it was. 

“ _Habibti?_ ” 

Angela pulled down her face mask, took a moment to admire her suit clad girlfriend and threw herself back into the embrace. 

“ _Schätzli_ , am I glad to see you!” 

They separated but Fareeha kept her hands on Angela’s shoulders, her face showing concern as she looked at her. 

“Are you alright? You’re covered in blood!” 

The events of the past forty-five minutes came flooding back to the forefront of her mind. She tore off her mask, gloves and apron before clinging onto Fareeha’s arms. 

“Fareeha, listen to me, we need to get everyone out of here”.


End file.
